1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to an input device of a mobile communication terminal capable of successively and rapidly performing a variety of functions and a mobile communication terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating a conventional mobile communication terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional mobile communication terminal roughly includes a main body A having a keypad 10 formed in the front side thereof and a folder B having a screen 25 for outputting images.
Here, the keypad 10 includes forward, backward, right, and left arrow keys 11 for changing the movement direction of a cursor when selecting a menu, shortcut keys 12 for operating calling, a phonebook function, and a camera, and character keys 13 for inputting numbers, characters, and special characters.
In order to operate the conventional mobile communication terminal, a user moves the cursor to a desired menu using the arrow keys 11 and executes function of the corresponding menu by using an enter key. At that time, the execution of the function is carried out by a controller 22 (See FIG. 2) of the conventional mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram schematically illustrating the conventional mobile communication terminal.
As shown in FIG. 2, the controller 22 of the conventional mobile communication terminal receives an input value from the keypad 10 through an input interface such as a general purpose input/output pin (GPIO) and interprets a control command of the corresponding key value by using key map data stored in a storing unit 24.
After that, the controller 22 uses the interpreted control command and executes a necessary function by reading a driving program corresponding to the interpreted control command from the storing unit 24. At that time, whether the driving program is executed or not is displayed on the screen 25 such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
However, the conventional mobile communication terminal has a disadvantage as follows.
Firstly, when executing a desired function, the user uses the arrow keys 11 to move the cursor discretely. Thus, it is difficult to search sequential data and to manipulate for error correction.
Moreover, since the cursor is discretely moved according to the number of times keys are pressed, successive image search, successive screen changing, and the like cannot be executed.
In order to overcome the above problem, there is proposed an input device enabling the cursor to successively move using a touch panel. However, even in this case, since the touch panel has limited possible feedback with an actual physical input by the user, precise control is difficult.